Final Fantasy:The Eternal Wings of Passion
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Gundam WingFinalFantasyDisneyanime!On a lonesome journey, Heero is taken to a world different from his own. And in this fantasying place, he and his friends must fullfill a prophecy to save the world or it will face its doom. Chapter 7 is here!
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to their respectful owners etc. I do not own them. In this fic, there will be characters from Gundam Wing, the Final Fantasy series, a few Disney characters here and there, as well as anime and video games characters.)

It was a dark, green forest with gloomy trees and faded glass. It was a very quiet one too. Just too quiet. He was standing still trusting his senses to guide him. But they told him not to go forth. Something dangerous was out there and his blood inside him was still as the lifeless trees. And he didn't have to wait long for the omen to come true. Seemingly out of nowhere, a large yellow chicken with long flamango-like legs burst out of the darkness. It was a chocobo. But this one had a vicious and untamable demeanor. By looking at it's eyes, he could tell that it was in a mood to kill. Without even a split second's hesitation, he withdrew his sword from it's sheathe.

He slashed the chocobo quickly in two with his sword. Then another came out from behind him. He waited for it to attempt a peck at him and after it did so, he dodged to the other side and poked the mad chocobo's eye with his weapon. The thing screamed and writhed in pain. As it did so, he motioned his sword to slice it's feet off. Tears would have hemorrhaged out that certain eye had it still been there, but the chocobo's far more intense screaming being multiplied exponentially made up for the crying. He made one more stroke to the animal and it died. _What was wrong with these chocobo's?_ he thought. They were usually a peaceful race that minded there own business. He relied on his instincts again_. It must be this forest...something is strange about it_...he thought. Not wanting to stick around much longer, he continued his stroll deeper and deeper into woods but with more speed and caution.

He had now been walking for a few more hours now. But the fact that it seemed like everywhere looked exactly the same worried him. Could he be lost? Trying to stay calm, he chose to rest a few minutes. Sitting down and placing his sword away, but not too far away, he closed his eyes to relax his mind. In his mental vision, he pictured the environment around him. He tried to connect with nature and use his mind to speak with it and tried to ask for the correct way to go. But no matter how hard he tried to communicate, nothing was established. _This forest_ _was evil_ he thought. Mother Nature's power was too weak to even set a simple foot around here. Not ready to give up, he started again-

Instantly, he got out of his meditation and reached for his sword just before a spiked mace hit the ground right where he was sitting only a a hundredth of a second ago. It made a laden sound. Right in front of him was a Gemini. It had a mechanical, thick, and heavily armored body with long big arms and short legs. It leaped forward and used it's other arm to make a punch at him, but luckily he dodged in time. Jumping into the air with impressive acrobatic skill, he landed on top of the Gemini's back. He tried to jab and stab it head with his sword repeatedly in a few seconds. He would soon realize that it was a foolish mistake. The blade broke to pieces after a few times. _Great_ he thought with his morale going down. He only had his body to fight with now. He leaped off it's back and headed toward a tree branch while he traveled in the air. He was no longer calm nor was he greatly scared. He tried to devise a strategy with his head but he was now feeling uneasy. Slight panic was plaguing him.

"Just hang in there!" said a voice from below. He looked down and saw a masked figure appear. He had a light khaki veil over his head. In his hands were two scimitars. He watched as the newcomer dashed like lightning and made a very speedy double-slash at the Gemini's back with the swords. Now turning to face his new foe, he tried to hit him with his spiked mace by quickly slamming it hard into the ground. From atop in the tree branches he could see that the veiled fighter was a whole lot faster than he was when he dodged the giant's blow. Deciding to finish off this fight, the veiled one jumped up high into the air. As he was up he positioned his two scimitars so that when he landed on the thing, it would accurately hit the Gemini. He did. The powerful Gemini lowered down into a kneel and sparks began appearing all around it. The veiled warrior jumped back a safe distance because that meant the big robotic giant was about to explode.

It did so but however, the large spiked mace went flying in the direction the young unarmed man up in the tree tops from the force of the explosion. By luck's will the mace just missed him, but hit the large branches he was standing on instead. Unexpectedly, the he found himself falling to ground. Believing that destiny choose for him to die here and now, he decided to embrace it. He didn't even scream.

Quatre carried the young man he found in those forbidding woods. He had indeed fell at least 45 ft...and to think that he was still alive...it was a miracle. But it was his fault he thought with guilt. If only he had known that he was going to be in the way! But it was pointless and futile to get all angry about what you can't change. He was going to make up for it. After discovering he was alive, he used the white magic arts to teleport back to the city of Salamabad. He hurried over to the royal palace. The sentries let him pass by knowing who he was and what position he held. He left the young man in the guest's room on the nice comfy bed. He would've used what he knew to help the guy but knowing the healing arts wasn't his field. He would have to go talk to the house mistress Princess Jasmine. She was the one who studied it.

Once out in the vast hallways, he saw a maid and hurried over. "Do you know where Princess Jasmine is?!" he asked quickly. "Yes Master Quatre, her royal highness is in her bedroom, but- Without waiting for the maid to finish, he sped off like there was no tomorrow.

_The night was pleasantly dark. The moon shined brightly up in the heavens above. And the roses and other lovely plants bloomed to their fullest. She was standing on the balcony of her room out in the romantic night. In front of her was a shadowy figure. The man held her in his strong arms. Their faces were locked on to each other's face although she couldn't see his face. Then he began moving over. Moving over for a sweet and gentle kiss. As he got closer and closer, the shadow started to fall off his face. Yes, just a little closer his face and their lips would-_

"Princess Jasmine! Please I need your help!" said a voice followed by relentless knocking on the door. She knew who's voice it was. Jasmine reluctantly opened her eyes. She had been having a nice warm bubble bath and probablytook a nap while doing so. And then that wonderful dream.... _This had better be good! _she thought feeling very annoyed that her precious dream was interrupted. Grabbing a robe and putting it on, she went to open the door. Her eyes were fiery.

"Princess Jasmine, there's a man you need to help! And-" he began but was cut off. "I was not to be disturbed" she said sternly. Her voice commanded respect. Even God would cower in fear to say the least. Some fear was now in his eyes. "Princess Jasmine...please forgive me, I didn't mean to- "Oh, you'll wish you didn't mean to disturb my privacy like you just did..." she began. The fear in Quatre's eyes was nothing compared to how much fear was in it now.

Jasmine got dressed and headed with Quatre to the guest's room. It turned out that Jasmine wasn't going to punish Quatre or anything. She has a good heart Quatre thought. On the bed was a boy just about Quatre age. He had brown hair with a slim but with a slight muscular build. _Well he is cute_ Jasmine thought. But now was not the time for such silly thinking. She took out her wand and began uttering sacred words from a tome that was handed down by her family. She pointed the wand to young man on the floor. "Allahu Akbar Min Kullishay(1)-" Jasmine stopped her magical words. Now she was in a bad mood. "Quatre, this friend of yours doesn't need any help at all! He's fine"

"But how can he be if he fell off an airy tree!" Quatre protested. They continued to agrue. Well at least Jasmine was, only Quatre tried to be polite.

From hearing voices, the young man woke up from bed. He was surprised he even heard anything! Could it be? Was he really alive? He looked over and saw a boy his age with platinum blonde hair that hung in long bangs over his face. He recognized his body as being the one who was fighting the Gemini from before. Next to him was a young woman with sweet honey-brown skin, raven hair that hung in a long braid that reached her legs.

"Hey! You're okay!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed.

Jasmine looked over and dropped her mouth no more than an inch. He was cute when his eyes were closed, but him with his eyes open was a sight to see! she thought. They were an extraordinary cobalt blue.

"I'm Ouatre Raberba Winner" Quatre said introducing himself. "And this is her royal highness Princess Jasmine" he continued making a gesture toward her.

"I'm Heero Yuy" he said.

(1)Allahu Akbar Min Kullishay is Arabic for "God Is Greater Than Everything Else" I thought it would sound like a good spell or something.

(Author's Note: I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for my story, or you thought my story was cool, please send a review. Thank you. If this story continues, I promise that there will be cameo appearances from other anime and video games. Farewell.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Heero asked looking at the two people in front of him. He thought back for a moment and remembered the spiked mace almost coming at him.

"You're in a city called Salamisbad" Quatre explained. "I'm really sorry that this happened to you...I should've known you were up there. I hope you can forgive me" he said looking down and bowed slightly. _Yes, I was in that forest! _Heero remembered.

"How far is it away from here?!" he questioned the boy. It had taken him a good while to get there. He would be frustrated if he had to go back with all that distance...

"I...don't know...I don't even know how to get there"

"Then how did you even get there?" he asked impatiently. He thought he felt his body burn as though it were on fire. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

"It's...a long story actually..."

He would have asked continued the subject, but now, he was tired and needed rest. Anyway, he would have time to ask later on. With a small sigh, he decided to ask something else. "Can you give me a world map?"

Quatre went over to a book shelf and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Heero who at once looked at it. As soon as he laid eyes on it, he couldn't hide his shock completely. _What the!-_

"What world map is this?" Heero eyed Quatre with a death glare.

"What do you mean? That is the only kind of world map there is..."

"You know, you look like you've been on a long journey. Why don't you spend the night at the palace?" Jasmine asked politely like a hostess. _No, he couldn't just relax when-_

"I don't have time" Heero said forgetting that he was tired. He started for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Quatre said. "You should rest first!" But Heero didn't listen and continued to head to it. But when he reached for the handle, it opened from the other side. The door smacked him in the face. A short, round shaped man in regal tunics and a large hat with a father in front of it came in. He had a white beard and mustache.(Jasmine's father the sultan)

"Oh sorry about that lad!" he apologized. Then as if nothing happened he spoke to the other two. "Ah! Jasmine, what are you doing in here?" he asked with a chuckle. "Oh, hello Quatre! You're back already I see!" he said now turning to Quatre. Then he noticed another person in the room which was the same person he hit by opening the door. "Ah nice to meet you young man. And who might you be?" he asked the new person. But Heero didn't answer. Instead, he just stood there confused and lifelessly staring at nothing. Quatre knowing that something was wrong thought it was best to leave him alone for a bit. "Your Royal Highness, I think it's best that we leave Heero alone for a bit. And I also have something to discuss with you..."

"Yes, yes alright!" the sultan exclaimed. And so the he, and Quatre left the room. Jasmine, who also had things to do was about to leave as well. "Listen Heero, please join us for dinner. I'll see you there" she said and left the room also leaving Heero by himself.

As Jasmine exited the door, she thought about why there was this feeling he had all of a sudden for this person she had just met and what she could do to make Heero notice her. _It seemed like I wasn't even there _she thought remembering that he didn't say a single word to her. Well, there was plenty of things and time so she needn't worry. Maybe she could impress him with nice home-cooked meal! Smiling to herself, she headed in the direction of the palace's kitchen.

"Your Highness, I think he is the one" Quatre said closing the door as soon as he and the sultan were in the luxurious royal suite. What they were about to discuss was supposed to be a secret. "Yes I know. I trust your words my boy" the said in his usual happy tone. "Well, we shan't keep it a secret to him forever. When do you think we tell him?" the old man asked Quatre. "We should give him time to be by himself. Why don't we invite him to have dinner with us?" he offered to the sultan. "Yes, a splendid idea! I shall have the cooks and chefs prepare an ambrosial night time meal!"

"Yes, well I'm sure you will Your Highness" Quatre said laughing slightly. While he was en route to the suite with the sultan, he saw Jasmine rush over to the kitchen. He smiled thinking what was going to happen.

Once alone, Heero laid down on his bed to help ease himself but it did little to soothe him. That map he saw was not the same world map that he had grown up with including everyone he knew. _But how can this be?! _He felt his spirits sink like a ship in a vast ever-deepening ocean. But now his fatigue was catching up and he quickly fell asleep although he tried to fight it. He would get answers soon, he thought. Just a little patience will do.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Heero woke up from his sleep and got off the bed. He briefly looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. _Did I sleep that long?_ Again the knocking continued, so Heero went over to open it.

"Your presence is request at the royal dinner table Master Heero. Also, I was asked by Princess Jasmine to instruct you to wear this" said a maid bowing down. In her hands was a set of clothes. The way she bowed, it looked like she was presenting tribute to him. "Thank you" Taking the clothes out of her hands, he went back into the room and bathed for a few minutes, but he made sure he was clean. It had been forever since the last time he remembered taking a bath. Then he put on the fresh clothes he had been given. It was a gray jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of comfortable black pants. Not really caring how he looked, he left the room.

When he stepped outside, he was amazed at what he saw. There were pieces of beautifully made silken pieces of fabric on the floor of all pretty designs and colors ( I'm trying to describe Persian carpets.) Tall sand-colored shiny pillars with energetic flames on top to light the darkness standing before the walls. And amazingly crafted khaki stone bricks that were carefully put together and resulted in the long and large walls,foors and the ceiling too. For a moment he was mesmerized by his surroundings. _So unlike_ _home..._It was as though he were in a dream world. "Allow me to escort you to the dinner room" said the maid who had given him his clothes. And so he followed her through the magical world around him.

"Ah so you made it!" the sultan greeted Heero warmly as he walked in the room. "Good evening" Quatre politely said to him. "By the way, Jasmine's making dinner tonight" he continued. Heero walked over and took a seat and waited patiently for the food to come.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine said out loud. For the past hour she had been striving to make some nice crunchy chicken(like KFC) and some gravy with mashed potatoes as an appetizer. Then she tried to make some fried rice with General Gao's chicken but so far things were going horribly. What she had was excessively charred chicken that looked like ash. Mashed potatoes that looked like(well there isn't even any lol!) and rice that was a lot more than fried. It was blackened and exploded like the chicken. _Oh no!_ What was she going to do! She panicked and panicked then finally an idea came to mind. Taking out her wand, she utilized whatever magic was the most appropriate in this situation...

"Heero, you are the prophesized messiah" Quatre finally revealed during the silence between himself, Heero, and the sultan.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked curiously.

"The world is in danger my boy. There is a mysterious dark force trying to take over. But we must keep evil from knowing about your existence-our savior!" the sultan continued on.

_What crazy lunatics are these guys? _"How do you know it's me and why should I believe this story?" Quatre and the sultan exchanged puzzled looks. Then they looked at Heero. "Do you have amnesia or something?" Quatre said instead of answering the inquiry. Out of confusion and disheartenment, Heero slammed a fist on the table. "Look, I thank you for bringing me here. But I'm currently in the middle of something ok?! Now I'd like to get out of here as soon as I can to continue" Heero stated.

Finally after what seemed like quite awhile and now of all times, Jasmine appeared with food on plates and placed one in front of everyone. By her behavior, she didn't seem to have heard the conversation the other three were having. Pretending nothing had happened, Heero decided to use good manners as a gentleman should. But what was strange he thought was that the food did indeed look appetizing and delicious. However, what was funny was it tasted quite unusual....it was like eating burned wood and the gravy didn't seem to have any flavor....

(Next Chapter: The prophecy and Heero's role in it will be explained. Also he starts his journey too.)

Please read&review! Remember, I'm always willing to read suggestions you might have.

Btw, the reason why Heero was in that God forsaken forest in the first place will be explained in a later chapter if this fic continues. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

(If you've been waiting for this, I apologize for it taking a while. I have been ill. By the way, Lost Remembrance can you ask me what you're confused about? I'll try and answer if you'd like. I always try to make sure my writing is simple but yet cool and detailed. I apologize if it was hard for you to understand.)

_Heero walked in a lively meadow. Here, the squirrels were playing with each other, the birds chirped happily sitting on the branches. Not only that, but it appeared that it was also mating season for the two animals as each male was trying to impress the females and the females doing their best to make the males see hoe comely they were. He laughed seeing the time of happiness amongst the creatures._

_Placing his hand over his face to look up at the sunny and azure sky up above in the heavens,(like how Heero does in the opening part of the T.V. show if you know what I mean) he tried to see as much as he could of the sky. The birds that were lucky enough to find a soulmate for themselves happily flapped through the air together with their partner. Seeing them in their state of bliss made wonder what love was really like. "I wonder what's like..." he thought until he was interrupted._

"_Hey Heero!" called a voice. He looked over and saw Jasmine waving at him. "Come over here!" she said. As he was taking a few steps over, another voice called out to him, but he didn't remember hearing it before: "Hey Heero come join me!" When he looked over to see who it was, he saw a young woman around his and Jasmine's age. She had mild honey brown hair that extended to her back. Her eyes were sapphire blue colored and her face was very pretty. As if hypnotized by her words, he went to walk over in her direction. "Heero! I thought you were coming over to me!" Jasmine said her temper just beginning to boil. So he did as he was told. But then this other girl said the same thing to him. So he followed her directions. And then Jasmine said this, and that, and then the other girl said this and that and he listened to her and then Jasmine...the echoes of their voices didn't leave his head._

Heero suddenly woke up sweating from his dream. _Whoa!..._ He wiped some sweat off his face. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_He heard knocking on his door when he got up from his bed. He walked over and opened the door. Quatre was in is doorway's view smiling.

"Good morning" he said to Heero, being the first to greet.

"What do you want?" he asked him instead of returning with a greeting.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. But I'd like to discuss this with you in private. May you please come with me?" Heero thought for a moment. _Well I don't have anything to do here anyway. _So he agreed.

It was a hot sunny day in the desert. Here, there were cactuses, rarely a small fresh water pond with a palm tree by it, and the boring yellow sand itself. And a man.

He was a tall muscular man wearing sunglasses, had short dark gray hair with a skinny pigtail at the back, and wore a red coat that covered a metal top tank he had on. In one hand, he carried a large sword and used it as a walking cane.

It looked like he was out in the middle of no where in a no man's wasteland. But it just simply looked like he was "out in the middle of nowhere". He was a man who had always relied on how he felt about the paths out there to choose from for following. After waiting a few moments to see which was the way to go, he walked in what a normal material witness would think was walking in any old random direction. A cool wind continuously passed by him in the direction he chose. _Always trust your instincts._

After what seemed like a long walk with Heero following close behind, Quatre finally found the library he had spoken of. When he opened the doors Heero saw airy bookshelves that were like towers and the large star shaped windows that ruled the walls. Each row of the shelves were crammed with books. And in the background, there were people who appeared to be doing research, reading books, putting books back on shelves, and taking out books as well.

"The royal family has always valued knowledge. Because they felt that anyone who wishes to learn should be able to learn, they decided to make their private library a public one for anyone" Quatre explained taking a seat and Heero across from him.

"Alright, now are you going to give me my explanation?" Heero said not interested about the topic Quatre was talking about.

"Yes. Ok"

"There has been a closely guarded legend about an evil power of some sort. And this evil is supposed to somehow destroy the world unless the destined one with the power is able to defeat it" he began.

"Just what exactly is this evil?" Heero interrupted.

Uneffected by his rudeness, he replied back: "The texts don't say; it is the natural evil located in the heart of the world. A world that everyone has. The only one I know of is this"

Continuing on with the story, he began where he left off: "Now the hero must travel all around the world and collect information to find out what to do. It is said that once he had completed his quest for knowledge he will either doom or save the world"

"Last night you said I was the chosen didn't you?" he inquired again.

"You're correct"

"Well how do you know it's me then?"

"The prophecy says this: He shall appear in the darkest corner of the world unaware of his true destiny. He will be found by the tenacious one"

Heero thought over what Quatre just said. _Tenacious one?_

"Well how is it possible that I might doom this world?"

"I guess it depends on what your interests are. If you have a certain interest and wish for it to be true, then it might bring out the world's doom or salvation. No one knows much about it. It's all a mystery"

"So I also get to make a wish?" Heero asked.

"Yes. That's right"

"Now let me ask you a question Heero" he said as if he had been putting up with something for quite awhile.

"I want to know why you don't know any of this at all" he continued and finished making his point.

_It's simple. I'm from another world._

"I- Heero began but was cut off by someone crying for help.

"Help! Someone is attacking City Central!" someone cried. There were people running and screaming.

_I was getting bored _Heero thought. Without a word he ran off into the direction where all the attention was coming from.

"Heero wait!" Quatre called after, but he didn't listen. So he ran after him.

(A/N: I dunno how to describe this city but I suggest that you try to imagine a middle eastern kinda place. Sry.)

When Heero finally got to City Central there were fires everywhere. And so were the rather funny looking arsonists. _Were they for real?_ One was a samurai in bright red armor and wielded two katana in his hands. The other was just a little red dragon and he said: "I am Mushu!" The third and last one was a very big turtle with a big face. He had a pair of horns coming out of his head, orange hair, and a bulky body. On his neck and arms were spiked collars.

"Alright! So where is this guy we're looking for?!" said the samurai in red.

"Yeah! Where is he! I can't wait to fry 'em up!" said the little dragon.

"Just have a little patience you fools!" said the giant turtle. He took out what looked like a compass. He turned around in all kinds of direction and when he turned in a certain one, it beeped harder. Finally it gave a very loud beep, which meant that the target was very near. Turning from the compass, he looked over at Heero. "There he is!" Get him!" Heero, in response ran away.

_What in the world was going on?! I'm being chased by a samurai wanna-be, some fire breathing snake, and a fat overgrown tortoise! What do they even want with me! _As he ran, he dared to look behind him. The giant tortoise was too large and slow to catch up with him. The samurai wanna-be though faster was also too slow. _I guess that armor is too heavy._ But the small skinny serpent was the fastest and it looked like he was catching up.

Since Heero had never been here before, he didn't know anything about the streets and ran in any random street and path. And it seemed that he had made a bad choice during one of the turns. He was now in a dead-ended alley with garbage cans. _Oh no..._

"Here, take this" said a deep clear voice. Out of no where, a sword span in the air and landed right in front of Heero as it made its way into the ground by piercing. Without hesitation, he plucked it right out of the great and made a nice fast, and, easy swing to make sure he was comfortable with it. It was a blade designed like a feather having detailed features showing every little fur piece. It shined with reflection from the kissing of the sunlight. _It feels just right._

By now, the small serpent caught up with him. "Alright! Now you're toast!" he said. He aimed and shot a skinny flame ray that seemed quite similar to a laser from his mouth. With perfect timing and position, Heero motioned his sword right in front of him and it deflected the flame ray as it bounced off the blade. It went back to the user as fast as light itself. _Sizzle! Sizzle! _The little dragon now looked charred and fainted to the sand floor with X's on his eyes.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily!" said the samurai in red who had caught up by now. "No one ever defeats Ryo of Wildfire!"

Having finished that line, Ryo went over to make an upper swing at Heero's torso and a lower swing aiming at his legs and with serviceable speed and power too. But the feather sword was much lighter than his old sword and he was able to block both blows with ease. But Ryo hit with a lot of strength. It resulted in him having to deal with the recoil from Heero's parrying as an equal amount of force comes back at you when you hit something. Taking advantage of the time he was given, Heero moved over and made a lightning fast punch in the face. Ryo collapsed over.

But now the large turtle had also caught up. Making no opening lines, he moved over and punched Heero. He flew back a couple feet and landed on the ground. Then he got up and tried to slash the turtle, but it seemed that his thick shell would more than easily take the abuse. Again, the turtle punched him, but this time he flew back a few yards and crashed even harder.

Lifting his head up the ground but too injured to easily lift up his body and face quickly, he stayed there immobilized.

"Let me handle this" said the same voice he heard earlier. When Heero looked up, he saw the back of a tall muscular man with dark gray hair in a red coat in front of him. In his hand was a large heavy sword.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I the great Bowser will defeat you alongside with him!" he roared at the newcomer. But the man didn't waste time talking. He quickly ran up to the turtle and made a slash before Bowser could counter with a punch.

"Arggggghhhhhhh!" Bowser screamed. The man's sword was heavy enough that it could hurt his shell. Now to finish the fight, he positioned his great sword like agolf club and swung Bowser down the alley. He crashed into the wall.

"Listen, we'll be back!" Bowser barked and did his best to run away. Mushu and Ryo got up and followed him making curses at Heero and the new man who had just appeared.

_(A/N: I actually planned for this chapter to be longer, but I think I've reached the point where it should end. Read&Review!)_

_For those of you who don't know:_

_Mushu appeared in Disney's Mulan which was released in the 1990's._

_Ryo was the main character in the anime show Ronin Warriors which used to air on Cartoon Network's Toonami in the late 90's._

_Bowser has appeared in Nintendo games that starred Mario. He is Mario's archenemy._

_The new guy's identity will be revealed in the next chapter! (Hint: You should know who this is if you've played Final Fantasy X.)_

_Well I hoped you liked it! Sorry if Quatre's and Heero's conversation was so boring. Come back soon to read the next chapter of Final Fantasy: The Eternal Wings of Passion!_

_Adios! See ya there!_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Btw, the rating for this fic could possibly go up to PG-13. But I plan that as the highest possible rating. Should the rating rise, PG-13 will be as far as it goes. But don't worry. I'm not going to use wickedly mature things if I do so. Now on with the feature presentation ladies and gentlemen!)_

"Who are you?" Heero said inquiring the stranger that had just made his appearance after finally getting up slightly injured.

The man turned around to face him. He could see that under his sunglasses that his right eye was closed shut. On that shut eye was an obvious scar that extended from the eyebrow to his upper cheek. At that same moment, Quatre was running over to Heero.

"Sorry, I got lost and I didn't know where you were. There were people running everywhere and chaos was there too and so I had a hard time tracking you and-" he said in between breaths. Then he noticed the muscular man that was with Heero. "Who are you?"

"Auron" he said at last. "Come, we should head back to the palace." With that said, he began walking using that massive sword of his as a cane.

"But where are people who were causing all the trouble? The terrorists?" Quatre inquired obviously unaware of the fact that it had been taken care of.

"They've been dealt with" Auron said briefly and continued walking on as if nothing else mattered. Heero and Quatre followed but with caution.

"Do you know this guy Heero? What's going?" Quatre whispered to Heero confused by Auron's presence.

"No I don't know him. But we can ask him some questions when we get back" he whispered back. The three of them made their way to the palace.

They were now at the front entrance of the palace. Surprisingly, it seemed that Auron already knew his way around here. He led the way and throughout the short journey he didn't ask for directions.

As they walked in the palace, Heero's back began to gradually hurt more and more. "Ughhhhhhh..." Heero moaned quietly closing his eyes as he writhed in slight but annoying pain. Unfortunately it seemed, he had some minor injuries from the battle earlier. He thought back to that scene, where he had made those careless mistakes. _I was such a fool! _he thought. Auron turned around to face him.

"You need to go get treatment for that" Auron said. "Go and take him to the hospital" he said ordering Quatre but did not say his name or even look at him. "I'll go speak to the sultan" and with that he continued on.

"But-" Quatre began but stopped himself from going on with whatever it was he was about to ask when Auron quickly turned around to face him. "Go take him" he said in his usual tone. Auron left off without another word.

By now, Heero's pain was getting stronger. "Ughh!...ughhhh..." Worrying about what was more important at the moment, Quatre took Heero's arm and put it behind his back. "C'mon Heero. You can make it." And off they went to the nearest hospital which just happened to be in the palace itself. But with his increasing pain by the second, he hoped that they would make it. _In time that is._

Auron walked through the main hallway of the palace. As he walked, he took a few moments here and there to observe his surroundings. _Hasn't changed a single bit. _He had been here once before. _No, it was more than just once._ But that was a long time ago and he made every effort to keep it off his mind. There were more important things at hand anyway. When he stopped thinking about it he was just in front of a large pair of shiny metal. Using his strength, he placed both of his arms, one on each door and pushed. With little effort, the doors opened as if someone said: "open sesame". He walked in.

Before him was the great throne room. At the end, was no other than the sultan himself sitting on the cathedra. He had been reading a book until he was disturbed by Auron's unannounced entry. He looked up surprised.

"...Auron?..." he said his jaw somewhat dropped.

"Yes. It's me" came the reply. Now the surprised look on the sultan was gone. It was now serious and stern.

"You were to never return" the sultan said. The words came out like poison ivy being burned and the fumes were diffused into the air.

Not wanting to waste time with needless "banter", he chose to get to the point. "La Plume(1) has been given to the _one_" He had given it to Heero, the legendary magical blade when he was fighting Mushu, Ryo, and Bowser. But the sultan didn't seem to care really.

"Now what is it that you want?" he asked Auron impatiently.

"Give me the lamp. It's all I ask." Auron said trying to be polite.

"The lamp?...and why do you need that?"

"I have my reasons" Auron replied coolly.

"If that is your answer, then I refuse!" he said quickly. "Now I ask that you please leave and do not return." Auron stared at him as though nothing was wrong and walked back.

Jasmine walked around the palace looking everywhere, but she could not find him! "Where in the world is he?" All day she had been looking for Heero, but there was no sign of him. Standing alone by Heero's room door tired, she leaned on it and sank until she was sitting on the floor. _What's wrong with me? I've only just met him. Why am I looking for him anyway?_ Then she remembered the reason. She had hoped that they could talk to one another and get know each other. Moments later, her thoughts were interrupted when someone else's presence coming by. When she looked up, she saw Quatre with one of Heero's arms wrapped around his shoulders. The odd thing was that Heero was breathing heavily and it looked like he made sounds showing he was badly hurt. She had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Quatre! What's wrong? Is everything ok?" she asked running over. She looked at Heero and knew that what magic she knew couldn't handle this kind of injury.

"Heero's in major pain. Help me carry him over to the hospital!" he pleaded. And of course, she did not hesitate and took Heero's other arm and did the same as Quatre. Now having two people carry him, they could walk at a much faster pace.

"We're almost there!" Jasmine said as they neared the hospital. The sultan had thought about providing care for his people so he established a convenient hospital at his palace free of charge for treatments. Since he was extremely wealthy, he decided to pay for the services poor people needed.

When they got inside, there were doctors and nurses working everywhere all over. There were rooms each with beds inside. Quatre and Jasmine with Heero went over to the counter. At it was a woman wearing a hijab.

"He needs help. His back is in great pain" Jasmine managed to say calmly to the woman.

"Yes, alright. We will see to him right away" the woman said. "Doctor!" she called out.

From a room behind the counter, a woman walked out. She had had mildly dark blonde hair that was divided up into two ponytails that hung over on each of her shoulders. "What's the problem?" she asked. But then she saw Heero and his condition. She needed no answer to get the picture. "Bring him over to the bed over there!" she directed to the two. "You two! Come with me!" she said to two nurses. One was a man and the other a woman. Jasmine and Quatre did as they were told and went into a room. They carefully put him on the bed in it. Then the female doctor and her colleagues rushed over.

"We'll take from here. Thank you" the doctor said reassuringly and made Quatre and Jasmine leave so that they could do whatever work they needed to do. They left and sat down at the lobby.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked right away after sitting down. She was courteous enough to wait to ask until her companion took a seat as well.

"I don't know..." he said. "When I found him with a man, he was just injured" he explained.

"What man?"

"He said his name was Auron"

She thought she felt some feeling inside her rise as if it had sunk deep somewhere. _Auron? Had she heard that name somewhere before?_ Deciding not to pursue the topic any further from exhaustion, she leaned back comfortably in her seat. She'd been having a long day looking for him after all. _And carrying him too._

_(A/N: (1) "La Plume" means "The Feather" in French. Also, the thing about the lamp will be revealed later on as well.)_

_I planned for these chapters to be shorter and get to the main point sooner, but I'm always coming up with things to do next thus delaying the development of the story. But I think it's good to add extra stuff to a story. Don't ya think so?_

_If this story goes on, more about Auron will revealed and explained. New characters will also appear... keep your eyes peeled..._

_Btw, I'm planning to make the beginning part of the next chapter funny! But don't just come back to see what's funny. Come back to read what _happens next...or else...(j/k)_ but come anyways. _

_I also kinda think I made Heero's condition seem much more worse than it should be. Well I have to make up stuff for my fic..._

_Tell me what you think of what I've done so far. Read&Review! _

_Oh yeah, everything that belongs to its rightful owners belongs to its rightful owners._

_Sincerely,_

_Maj.Gen._


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello. I think its best that I make the rating go up to PG-13. I sincerely hope that those of you who liked this story so far or simply just want to read it will still find it enjoyable. Oh yeah, if it has taken awhile for this fic to have been updated, I apologize.)

Dr. Sally Po looked at the X-ray photograph of her new patient. From what she could see, he had a back with many cracks in it. _And there appears to be fresh ones too _she thought. But this wasn't too much of a problem. She would figure something out.

"...What are you going to do?..." asked her patient as he was laying down on his stomach on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Try not to talk and relax ok?" she answered back. Turning over to her female assistant, she gave an order. "Sayo, give me a Hypnos"

"Right away" the nurse said. She reached into her pocket and took out a needle. She handed over to Sally.

"....What are you going to do?!..." Heero said again with his eyes as big as watermelons as they saw the needle.

But without answering and warning, Sally struck the needle in Heero's arm in a single smooth, quick stab. His eyes grew from big to very big from feeling the sudden pain, but very quickly after that, they began to close and close. Then they finally shut completely.

Now that that was taken care of, all she had to do was find a way to fix his back. She thought and she thought. At last, a light bulb appeared over her head. She looked over at her other male assistant.

"Get me a blade" she said to him.

In response, he said "Go, go Gadget Knife" His arm had somehow went back inside his body as if it were a stick going back inside a hole. In a flash, it came back out but instead of an ordinary hand, it was a knife. Without wasting any time, she took his knife turned hand which stretched his arm like rubber. She cut a rectangular piece of flesh off Heero's back. With that off, she could see his spinal cord and all the other nearby bones. They were filled with cracks.

"Give me a glue gun" she commanded a second time.

"Go, go Gadget Glue Gun" the man said. His other arm did the same as his other arm did before, but this time when it came out, it was a glue gun in the form of a revolver. She took it as it stretched the man's mechanically elastic arm. Sally took aim at what cracks and rifts she saw on the back and pulled the trigger. The revolver came to life and hot glue shot out of the gun with its cylinder revolved as it did so. And Sally's job wasn't finished until the energetic revolving died.

Quatre sat waiting with Jasmine in the lobby. She had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago and Quatre was feeling bored from waiting. But he did have some concern for Heero. And at the same time, he worried if Heero was going to survive that terrible back ache. And also at the same time, he also felt that it was partially his fault. _I should've_ _been there with him when he was fighting all alone_ he thought. But it was useless to change what has happened in the past. Therefore, he tried to think about more pleasant things, and to escape the worry filled world. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_It was on a sunny day in the plains of Shaluja last year. Here, the gentle winds blew mildly across the evergreen grass. And on this particular day, Quatre stood on a tiny cliff that stood up no more than three and a half feet. What a lovely day he thought. And he decided to go for a walk. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as the soft wind blew against his face. Then suddenly, he was just pushed off his little cliff and fell on to the ground standing with his two feet absorbing all the force of impact. When he looked up to see what was on the cliff, he was surprised to see it was a young lady that was his age. She had long light blonde hair that reached to her ankles and on her face was eyebrows that were shaped like V's at their ends. She also wore a nice aqua colored dress. And he knew her too. She was Dorothy Catalonia._

"_Ms. Dorothy, is there any thing wrong?" he said trying to recover after falling. Although he was trying to be polite, there was a trace of annoyance in his voice._

"_No there is nothing wrong. But I thank you for your concern" Dororthy said smiling. With that said, he walked off and decided to continue his walk right away. _

_"Oh Quatre, aren't you forgetting something?" the young woman called out after him. He turned around to face her. "I'm sorry Ms. Dororthy, what is it that I'm forgetting?" he asked with that same tone of some annoyance but with honesty. "It's impolite to leave without saying good-bye" Dorothy said lifting her chin up, making her look like of the upper class. "Oh, how could I forget?" he thought. "I'm very sorry Ms. Dorothy. I bid you farewell" _

_Thinking that he was done, he again went to his walk. But Dorothy's voice again called after him. "Quatre, aren't you forgetting something else?" He mentally made a heavy sigh. What was it now? "May I ask what it is this time?" he asked, this time with a polite façade. "You didn't tell me what you were going to do or what you were doing" she said smiling anew. "I was just standing here admiring the scenery. And I was going to go for a walk. Will that be all Ms. Dororthy?" If there were any other questions he had to answer, then he might as well get over with now. "Well you did answer my question" she said._

_Seeing that as meaning their conversation was over, he once more headed off for his walk. And also once more Dorothy's voice called out after him."You're still forgetting something" she giggled. Oh, what is it this time? "...Yes, Ms. Dorothy?..." he reluctantly managed out with a real sigh. "You forgot to invite me to your walk" That certainly was not true he thought. But still Dorothy was of a much higher social standing than he could ever be. And he'd have to have to surrender his will. To her."...Ms. Dorothy...I was going to go out for a walk....would you like to come out with me?" his unwilling voice said. "Why yes of course" she sweetly smiled. With grace, she jumped off the small cliff and landed gently so unlike the way he did. Then she ran over to join him._

"Where is he?" said a deep voice. Quatre opened his eyes and saw that Auron, the man he had met earlier was standing beside him as he sat.

"Heero's in the operating room" he answered. Remembering that he hadn't introduced himself, he chose to do so now. "By the way, my name is Quatre. It's nice to meet you"

But Auron didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead, it appeared that he was looking at Jasmine as she slept. And with a certain interest it seemed. Quatre was going to open his mouth to say something, but however a woman dressed in a doctor's coat came over.

"Are you the ones that brought in patient 001? Heero Yuy?" she asked.

"Yes. How is he?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, he'll be just fine. He's asleep right now. Well, my name is Dr. Sally Po" she said finishing her last sentence extending her arm for a handshake, Quatre returned it as well.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. And that's Princess Jasmine over there" he said to her. A surprised look came over her face when Quatre had mentioned 'Princess Jasmine'.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around" Sally said and walked off to take care of other matters.

"Dr. Po, would it be alright if we went to see him" Jasmine asked. Quatre looked over at Jasmine and saw that she was fully awake. _Wow, how suprising._

"Sure, feel free to Your Highness" Sally said turning around before walking off.

Before Jasmine took one step, she noticed that a man in a red coat was standing with them. "Hello. May I ask who you are?" she asked him. "...Auron..." he answered. _Auron? That name again..._she decided to take that off her mind for now and she could think about it later. All she wanted to do now was to go and check on Heero.

The three of them went to the room Heero was supposed to be in and found him laying down on a bed awake.

"Are you alright?" Auron asked as he came in.

"Yeah" Heero said.

"Listen, Heero, I'm sorry about not being there with you...it's my fault you're like this" _His fault? Whatever _Heero thought. "Just forget about it" Heero said to him.

"So what did the doctor do to you?" Quatre said asking another question.

"We'll be waiting until you're ready to leave" Auron said. He and Quatre left for the door. Now Jasmine and Heero were the only ones left. Knowing that he was ok, she too felt that she should also leave and there were other things she had to do. Before her hand touched the door knob she turned to him one more time and said "Listen, Heero you're welcome to come back to the palace anytime. I hope to se you there" As her hand finally touched the door knob to open it, Heero said something back. "Thank you for helping get here" Then one more time after once more, she turned over to look at him. But this time she was marveled at his words and she stared at him for a few moments with an enchanted look. But then she gave him a slight nod and left. With the closed door behind her, she thought for a moment of how she was feeling. _He actually said something to me..._

"Jasmine" said a voice. She saw that it was Auron walking up to her.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I need you to do something for me" he said. "Give this to your father. Tell him it's from me" He took out an old and faded envelope.

"Yeah...sure alright" she said not knowing what this was about. She took the letter from his hand.

"By the way, you may come to the palace if you'd like" But Auron walked off and muttered "I already have"

It was almost evening when Jasmine got back home. When she got there, she went to her father's room and knocked. The door opened and the jolly sultan appeared before her.

"Ah! Jasmine, there you are!" he began. "Tomorrow evening, we're going to the Night Club downtown! There's going to be a musical extravaganza!"

"Yes, alright father" she said laughing a little. Since as far back as she could remember, music was something she always liked to listen to so she wouldn't mind going. "Uhm...Father, do you know a man named Auron?" As Jasmine finished her question, her father's smiling faced dropped. "...Yes..." "Well I met him today when he was with Quatre. He told me to give you this letter" She took out the envelope and handed it to him. "Good night Father. I'll see you tomorrow" and ran off to her room.

Still standing in his doorway, the sultan opened the envelope and read the letter within.

_Dear Mustafa,_

_If you are reading this, please know that this is my will. Should Auron be in need of assistance and ask you for it I humbly ask that you do everything you can to help him. Please trust him and accept my plea. I know for certain that he has good reasons for doing what he is doing and coming to ask you for aid._

_Sincerely,_

_Sadiyah_

_P.S._

_I hope Jasmine is doing well. Please take care of her._

The sultan made an irate sneer. Inside him now was a solution of both anger and sadness, which resulted from the mention of Auron. "Auron..." he angrily growled.

Later that night when Jasmine was asleep, at her balcony outside, two white doves who had found each other sat next to one another on the rail. They chirped, singing their songs of love, happiness, and hate to each other. The addition of singing during the eternal night under the great celestial crescent up above in the heavens made the world around them see like a memorable dream.

_(A/N: Ok, I finally finished this chapter! Please be sure to read &review. Also, if you feel that I could have made the plot or whatever better or different or have suggestions etc., I'm willing to read them. So let me know if you'd like._

_By the way, I swear to the Gods that Relena will (finally) make her appearance in the next chapter! Be sure to read it when it comes!_

_Oh yeah, thank you for sending another review Crystal Gundam. I apprectiate your support. Now PLEASE, THE REST OF YOU, ALL I NEED/WANT IS AT LEAST 1 LITTLE HONEST REVIEW FROM YOU SAYING IF MY FIC IS GOOD OR BAD! (needless to say, but if you think it's bad, let me know in a polite or modest way.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you again for sending another review Crystal Gundam. I don't know if Aladdin will fit here, butI might.Ok, Bon Appitite everyone! (if you've been waiting for the next chapter that is)_

Outside Salamabad, in the desert that surrounded the city, the sun rose up and shined. Its sunlight touched the sandy earth, making the parched world around them an uncomfortable place to be.

"Try again!" said Auron's voice. He was watching from a distance sitting on a rock as both Heero and Quatre were dueling each other. After getting out of the hospital, Auron suggested that the two of them practice their swordsmanship, especially Heero. And as for Quatre, he would see if he needed practice. At the moment that is.

Doing as told, Quatre readied his sword. For practice, he decided to use only one instead of his usual dual wielding swords to make it fair for Heero. And Heero positioned his brand new sword right directly in front of him with his front leg bent and as rear one straight behind. Auron had told him earlier that it was called "Plume". After a few moments of sharing silence, Quatre began by trying to strike his leg from the side. Calmly, Heero quickly and easily moved his sword down to the right and blocked the blow. To have the sword in front of you allowed quick movement to anywhere in front of you. To counter attack, Heero leaped up in the air and landed about three feet away behind from Quatre. As soon as he landed, he made a forward dash at his opponent with Plume placed as much forward as he could. But Quatre was very fast and agile. He simply dodged to the other side. Vulnerable, Heero was left open to attack from his side for a second until he was able to defensively position himself. Trying to make use of that one second he had, Quatre tried to make a slash at Heero. But in response, he ducked and moved his sword over to his left in order to strike Quatre. But just as Heero before him, Quatre also leaped up in the air. But when Heero looked up to see where Quatre was so that he'd know where he'd land, his vision was unable to see. In those certain places of the sky, the very bright sun and its rays made impossible to look constantly no more than a quarter second. Now an uneasy feeling hit him. _What was he going to do? _Before he knew it, Quatre silently landed behind him and placed his sword very close to Heero's neck. It was just a hundredth of a millimeter away. Any closer, the sharp blade would cut his skin and cause it to bleed. Now the duel was over. _And I lost! Damnit!_ he cursed mentally in his mind.

"That's enough for now" Auron said walking up to them. "You still have a lot to learn" he said. Though he did not look at him, all three of them knew that Auron was talking to Heero. "Stay calm in every fight" he said to him. _Yeah, whatever. Easy for you_ _to say. We should see how well you do without your 'sunglasses'_ Heero thought. But he kept his thoughts to himself.

After they walked back into the city, they stopped at a café for a morning meal. As they ate, Heero broke the constant silence that was among them. "So what do we do next?" "We're going to head back into the palace. We need to make a stop." Auron answered. Thinking that was all he needed to know, Heero went back to eating his bowl of Lucky Charms.

That afternoon, they came into town at last like a caravan. Their marching style was military like arranged in straight rows and lines. The people sat on the chocobo's and camels wearing desert tunics, vests, and round red hats(1). They were a traveling troupe who had crossed the nefarious desert and had just come into town to both perform and rest. The people who had been walking on the streets going about their everyday lives looked at the newcomers, wondering about their presence.

A young woman dressed in plain simple garments walked up as close as she could to the caravan. _C'mon Relena...this is your chance..._she thought determined. She kept walking up to the front until she saw a slim lad just about her age. He was riding on a chocobo dressed in khaki tunics and with his back neatly erected. He had long, mild brown frontal hair that nearly covered half his face and only one of his green eyes could be seen. From his posture, it looked as though he were a commanding officer of some sort.

"Excuse me! I was wondering if you would accept me as part of- she tried to say to him as she tried to keep pace with his galloping, but she was interrupted. "We're not hiring" he said, his tone sounding like that was the end of story. But now, the troupe had reached a part of the city were there less people. They were now able to move at a faster pace and the lad and his companions didn't hesitate to do so. Relena ran as fast as she could after them, but could not keep up. She coughed from the dirt and sand being diffused into the air from the herd's trampling on the ground. Then, she sat down on the ground and broke to tears as she sobbed.

Auron, Heero, and Quatre walked along the streets en route to the palace. While they walked, Quatre observed Heero just to see if there were any signs of hard feelings after their brief duel. He thought he could see that his manner was saying something like 'Oh yeah, you got a problem with me? Huh tough guy?' But Quatre didn't want to be his enemy or anything. "Heero?" he asked them as they walked. "What is it?" Heero responded back looking at him. "I hope that there isn't any hostility from each other. You know, we could learn sometimes by losing." When Heero heard this, he thought for a moment. _Maybe I could. But what if it's the real thing? If so, there won't be any reset button so that I can start over... No, I can't lose anymore from now on. I might get too used to it. _"If this is about that 'game' we played earlier, you can just forget about it ok?" he said to Quatre. And their conversation ended there.

As they made their way to the city center walking on the street, Quatre's eyes spotted a girl sitting alone right in the middle of the road. He saw and heard that people were laughing as they walked by her and for some reason she was crying. _Should I go and see what's wrong with her?_ _Or should I just pretend nothing is going on? _While he thought about what he should do, a feeling had emerged from inside him. A cloudy memory. But he had time to think about it later. Without another moment's hesitation, he chose to take the action he thought was best. "I'll see you back at the palace later ok guys?" he said quickly. Then he suddenly ran off into the crowd on the road.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked once he found her. She looked up at him through sobs and sniffs. She gave a slight nod as she went back to looking down again. Quatre had a feeling that she wasn't telling the truth. He knew it was possible to cry when you were happy, the state she was in didn't appear to be so, so he thought she wasn't telling the truth. It was none of his business anyway. "Listen, whatever is going on must be troubling you. You could stop by the palace with me if you'd like. I think you could rest a little while" Quatre said to her, assuming that she had been through hell. He reached his hand out for hers. He didn't know why he even offered. But it just seemed like he should. Again, she looked at up at him, but this time surprised.

"What does this lamp do?" Heero asked Auron. They were now at the palace gates in front of the yard. There was a long moment of silence. "...We'll see when the time comes..." was all he said. While they were walking over here, Auron had explained to them that they had come to get a lamp. Auron told him to go inside and see the sultan for it. "Aren't you coming?" said Heero as he was about to open the court yard's front door. Remembering that the sultan had told him not to come back he said that he would wait. Not wasting anymore time, he opened the door and went inside. Alone now, Auron sat on the stairway and took some time to think.

When he was in the hallway, Heero looked for the sultan. In this particular room which he had not been in yet, there were large bronze pillars that stood on the great floor supporting the ceiling. He went up the second floor, and by chance he met Jasmine along the way. "Heero! Are you ok? How are you feeling?" she greeted him smiling. "I'm fine thank you" he replied back. Trying to get down to business, he asked where her father was. "He's at his room over on the third floor" she answered. He bid her farewell and walked on. "Heero?" she called after him. He turned around to face her. "There's going to be a musical concert tonight downtown. Would you like to come with my father and I?" _Why are you asking me?..._ "I don't think I'll be going. But thank you for asking." And he walked on, but Jasmine followed him for a few steps and asked "Why not?" Again, he turned around to face her.

_After Quatre had decided to run off somewhere, Auron and Heero took a break and sat on the public couch that was placed on the sidewalk. "You are a messiah" he said to Heero, starting the conversation. 'That again...' he thought. "So I've heard. But do you know anything about this?" "It's unclear what your role in life is" Auron explained. "But you did appear at the gate that is said to be the link to other worlds. That fact alone makes you who are supposed to be. And now after we get this lamp, we must travel all around this realm until we find the next clue as to where we go next." He did not know anything about anything here. So for now he thought that he would follow Auron's lead. "Would you just happen to know what this clue is? And just what is it exactly that I'm trying to save?" Heero asked him. "No I don't know. And as for your other question, I think you'll find out eventually." They got up and stretched and walked on. "In the meantime, we should watch out for Quatre too." Hearing this, he began to feel something wrong. So far, Quatre did seem like a nice person, but was there more to it than meets the eye? And even possibly the heart? "What do you mean?" he asked Auron with suspicion. "He lives very strongly by some beliefs..." _

"I'm going to be very busy. But thank you for the hospitality you've shown me." Heero said to her looking at her directly. Jasmine tried to look normal but hid it. "I understand. Well, I guess I'll be going now." Once she was alone, she thought over about what had happened. _I feel like a fool just for asking...I should've known better._ Sighing, she continued to walk and down below under the railway, she saw Quatre and a girl she had yet to meet. Looking for something to distract her from her new sadness, she called out to him. "Hello Quatre! Who is your new friend?" she smiled.

Heero knocked on the door as soon as he found it. The door opened and sultan appeared before him. Unlike his usual jolly self, he looked as if he were sad. And the radiant eyes that once glowed were now like adead flower. "You majesty, I've come- but before he could even finish his sentence, the sultan took out shiny golden lamp and held it in his hand and offered to Heero. Surprised, he took it. "How did you-Heero began. "Nevermind lad. If this is going to help you on your quest, then take it." And then he went back in his room and closed the door.

Having got what he came for, he retraced his steps back. When he finally made it to the first floor's entrance door, he saw Jasmine, Quatre, and Auron talking with each other. And there was also a girl he had never seen- _Wait a minute! That's the girl from my dream. _It was just as he saw: mild honey brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a pretty face. He walked over to them.

"So Heero, you're here" Quatre greeted as he came over to them. "Did you get it?" Auron asked. He gave Auron a nod. Then he turned over to the new girl and asked "Who might you be?" She smiled and said "My name is Relena Darlian. What's yours?(2)" "My name is Heero Yuy."

_1.I don't know what you call those red caps the Maganacs wear._

_2.Hehehehe...You can't forget that famous line by Relena! (If you forgot, go watch Gundam Wing episode 1.)_

_Alright, despite the lack of reviews, I'll still try and stay dedicated to this fic for as long as I can. But I can use some reviews. Please review!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

(Oh! Crystal Gundam! Guess what! I've found a place to put Aladdin. Oh yeah Shark, I thank you for your suggestions but I'm not interested in them. I also already had my plans for Squall. But thanks again. Btw, I'm hungry for more reviews. I ask that you please pretty please feed me.)

Jasmine saw as Heero looked at Relena with some mysterious interest at Relena. Turning over to see what it was that was so interesting, all she could see was a girl dressed in plain clothing: patched up shirt, patched up pants, and all dirty, not that she judged people by their looks. But Heero soon stopped. "Auron said that you would need to stay just a while longer" she said remembering their conversation before he showed up and to get Heero to stop looking at Relena. Now turning over to Auron, Heero asked him why the delay. "Trust your instincts" was all he said to Heero in response as he left for the door without saying good-bye or anything else. _Ok, I don't understand_ he thought and decided that he would ask him later about it when they were alone. "Well, I'll be in my room" Quatre said leaving. "Ok, Relena. Why don't we go get you fixed up" Jasmine said leading her to some other part of the palace. Seeing her wretched state, she offered to provide her a more fashionable set of clothes while Auron, Quatre, and Relena and herself were talking with each other. Once again alone, Heero decided that he would explore the rest of the palace and then try to figure out what was going on.

First, he stopped at his temporary room where he had woken up when he first got here. This was where Quatre had showed that world map. But that wasn't the world map he saw last time he looked at one. _I'm going to find out just exactly where I am._ Taking out any book from the bookshelf, he turned and turned the pages until he thought he would find something of interest to him. But then his door knocked, interrupting his investigation. He went over and opened the door and saw Jasmine carrying some fabrics and measuring tape in her hands. "Yes Jasmine?" he said. "Hello Heero" she greeted. "Since you're going to stay here longer than you expected, you'll might as well come with the rest of us at the concert. Would you like to come?" she asked again. Not really sure what to say, he said: "Sure" without knowing why. "Ok, then I'll be seeing you later then" she said with a satisfied smile. But before he took another step, drowsiness somehow began invading him and his eyes closed before he had a chance to resist it. He collapsed to the floor.

_Treize Khushrenada walked with his two companions on the road in the long and cold night. He was a man dressed in plain clothing with mild brown hair. His eyebrows ended in V 's and had blue eyes. They had been walking for quite a long time and hoped to find an inn or something to stay in. And he also hoped that it was free of charge. _

"_Ok, now how in the 'freezing' blue blazes are we going to pay for our ride when we get there?" Zechs his other companion asked. He had long platinum blonde hair that reached his legs, and he too was dressed in simple clothing. Throughout their whole trip, the three of them had to pay many expenses, including food, hotels, drinks, etc. And there were also other things they had to pay for…because of Treize._

_Then the other one named Aladdin also made a comment. "You know Treize, are you sure we're going in the right direction this time?" he complained. He was shivering because his clothes weren't exactly suitable for the weather: a round cap, a vest and some sort of baggy trousers wasn't the kind of apparel one would wear when walking in the cold. He thought of buying more suitable clothing, but knew that he could not. Treize had all their money spent. And for what? he thought vexed._

"_My friends, please trust my judgment, I promise-" Treize calmly and soothingly managed to say before being interrupted. "Bullspit!" both Zechs and Aladdin spat loudly at the same time. Treize mentally sighed. Maybe they're right…but you never know for sure until you've tried he thought. "Well you could be wrong and-" but again, he was interrupted. "Oh c'mon…" Zechs said. "…you always say the same thing!" It was certainly true. Now what do I do? What do I say? But then after Treize opened his mouth and before he could say another of what his two friends thought was his stupid trying-to-reassure-you-lines, an explosion's sound effects made its way to the three. 'What was that?" Aladdin said. They continued to run forward on the road. There was smoke everywhere covering the crater it should have made. But what was the thing that had seemed to crash? They waited awhile, and saw what it was that crashed after the smoke cleared away. Moving over and touching whatever it was with his hand on it, Treize smiled to his two companions. "You see? All you have to do is believe in me a little more..." But in fact, it was all a coincidence._

Heero awoke startled. Was all that a dream? It had seemed so real…but was he really dreaming about other people? Just simply thinking it was a dream and leaving it at that, he looked out in the window and saw that it was night. _Oh my_ _god._ _Did I sleep that_ _long? _When that thought was done, his door knocked. He went over and opened it and saw Quatre at the door step. "Hey Heero, are you ready to go? You remembered about the concert right?" _Oh yeah. _"Alright, I'm coming" he said stepping out the door and followed Quatre's lead.

Ouatre led Heero to the front door. There stood the sultan, Jasmine, and most notably to Heero was Relena-unlike earlier, she now wore a white sleeveless vest on top of a black garment and a knee length skirt. And her hair was redone too-it was now neatly arranged and had two slim ponytails form on each side of her side hair and at the back was tied up. Heero also saw the sultan look a little bit depressed, but he did look a lot better compared to earlier today.

"Alright everyone, are we ready?" the sultan asked managing a small smile. "Yeah, I think so" Quatre said. "So…is…Auron coming?" he said almost reluctantly. "I don't know" said Quatre. "we haven't seen him since he left." "Alright, then. Let's go" he said. They walked out to the front courtyard and there was a convoy of chocobos. But Heero was careful to no be too trusting at first remembering his earlier episode with them. However, as he got nearer he sensed a genuine and gentle nature and decided it was ok. Each of the five got on their own chocobo and rode them, and surprisingly they didn't need to control them. _Perhaps they've been trained to know the way_ Heero thought.

The chocobos finally stopped at parking lot where other chocobos had parked. They disembarked and they were at an open field. Other people were sitting down all arranged in a big circle under the clear starry night. And at the fairly large hub of it were a group of tents set up and a whole cavalry of chocobos and camels. The five took a seat on the ground and waited for something to happen. "May sit beside you?" said a voice. Heero looked up and saw Jasmine standing behind him. "Well, you are a princess. You can do whatever you want" he said turning away from her and back to the center. Then she sat beside him. "I hope you don't mind" she said. "So do you like music? Or the circus?" she asked. "I've never listened to any, nor have ever been to one" he answered her. "You're kidding right?" Jasmine asked back surprised. Heero knew that he was not someone who kidded and didn't bother to answer. Believing that his silence told her that she had somehow offended him, she felt that she should apologize and did so. "Just forget about it" he said. Thinking of something else to say, she brought up: "So, do you think I've done a good job on Relena?" Heero looked over at her but didn't know what she was talking about. "Remember all that fabric I was carrying earlier?" she said. "I used it to make a replacement for her old clothes. What do you think?" she continued. Taking another look at Relena from the bottom side, he stared at her for a second. But he looked away. "Yes, I'm sure you did" he said turning to her for once.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please… You've heard of them…you've been waiting for them… and now you'll finally see them!" said a voice on a loudspeaker. "I present to you the Amazing Maganacs!" Out of no where, a spotlight appeared at the center of the field where all the tents were. Exposed under it, thirty-nine men lined up in a single horizontal line. In front of them was a young man-Relena recognized him as the one who had been rude to her earlier today. The performance began when that young man took out a flute and jumped high into the air and played his flute at the same time. His colleagues in response took out violins and began playing them as they ran in a nicely imagined circle. Then their camels and chocobos came over and circled them as they walked. Then the Maganacs jumped on to the animals and stood on them and at the same time played their violins. Then the young man, after jumping landed on a chocobo of his own and stood on one arm and managed to play his flute with only one arm.

As the acrobatic and musical performance went on, Jasmine began to feel sleepy. It was as if the music was a lullaby. Gradually, her eyes began to close and accidently fell on Heero's shoulder when they were completely shut.

"…_And they lived happily ever after" Jasmine's mother said finishing the bedtime story she was holding in her arms sitting on the bed next to her daughter Jasmine as she lay down in bed, tucked under her blanket. Jasmine back then was a very curious and naïve girl. "Mommy?" she asked her mother. "Yes my dear?" came the reply with a smile. "Are you living happily ever after just like in the story?" she asked. For a moment, it seemed her mother thought for a moment. "Why yes of course" she said at last as she too lay down on the bed next to her daughter. "I have you. And you make me happy" she continued. "But what about daddy? Does he make you happy too?" Again, it seemed she had to think before answering. "…yes…" she said weakly with a few small tears coming out of her eyes. Jasmine saw it and had to ask: "Mommy? Is everything alright?" Her mother looked at her and tried to smile as her tears were now falling more freely. "Yes. Everything is fine. Sometimes you can cry when you are happy. You make me very happy. And your daddy too…" she said. But when 'daddy' was mentioned, it seemed as if her tears came out harder and she had to close her eyes. Her mother gave her a warm hug and wiped some of her tears away. "…I am living happily ever after." _

(Reviews please!)


End file.
